


Caves and Monsters

by IsanZ



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ancient Ganon is mentioned, Cave Exploration, F/M, Zonai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsanZ/pseuds/IsanZ
Summary: After exploring all of Hyrule since Ganon's defeat, Purah notifies the hero and the princess the discovery of a cave with mysterious paintings in it.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 7





	Caves and Monsters

Some time had passed since Link and Zelda finally defeated the Calamity that devastated Hyrule a century ago, and since then everyone in the land has been working hard to rebuild it, joining into an unprecedented effort made by all races of Hyrule. Zelda was the leader of this project, of course, and alongside her always traveled Link, her now partner. The couple was usually joined by Paya, designated by the matriarch of the Sheikah to help and guide the royal family, as they have always done. 

Usually, they traveled to the surviving settlements that weren't destroyed, but Link and Zelda always found time where both could explore the wilderness that expanded in Hyrule. Thanks to Link, the travels he made during his journey and the sheikah slate, Zelda had already visited all of Hyrule, something she couldn't even think of before the Calamity due to her training. Link also had her meet the new Champions of Hyrule, who received them with happiness and surprise to finally meet the legendary princess. 

Now, Link and Zelda were on a trip to visit the Faron region. Purah got reported that a cave got discovered near the Zonai ruins, with mysterious paintings found inside it. As soon as they received the news, both of them decided to go there to see what was happening and solve this newfound mystery. When they arrived there, they decided to camp outside to rest before the exploration. 

At dawn the next day, they were ready to enter the cave. Link lit a torch and started scouting the surrounding area in search of nearby monsters living here but, if there were, no one made itself present.

The cave was getting twistier while they were going deeper in there, having already passed multiple bifurcations to this point. Zelda saw a little lake of water, so they decided to rest a bit for a while. Link was setting the fire to cook something to eat, while Zelda was checking if the water was drinkable. 

Their brief rest was suddenly interrupted by a sound that resembled a Moblin. Link quickly adopted a position of combat, ready to fight the monster but, after a brief period of time without any sounds, he gave up in his search and returned with Zelda.

Without any more incidents, the exploration continued.   
Soon after, both were surprised when they found a group of cave paintings. Of course, they stopped so Zelda could investigate them. 

Not so long after she started, Zelda let escape a sound of surprise, after she discovered what could be depictions of the King of Thieves, Ganondorf, riding a horse with a trident. She took a photo of this part of the painting with the sheikah slate, and after that, she asked Link if they could go back. Link agreed, seeing how they were starting to run low on provisions. They started to pack everything and to move, when a sudden tremor surprised both of them. Luckily it lasted a few seconds and the cave stood still, but that made the pair move quicker.

After the shock, they continued, being more careful just in case but, shortly after, another quake shook the cave, even stronger than before, causing a pile of stalactites to fall and separating them, only for a bigger pile of rocks to cause their division. Both tried to reach out for each other, their efforts being useless. After trying a few times more, they had to stop because both were ambushed by groups of monsters.

Link had no trouble dealing with the horde, swiftly dealing slashes with the knight's broadsword he brought with him. He went first for the weaker Bokoblins he found, trying to decimate the enemies forces before taking on the Black and Silver Moblins directing the ambush. Soon after, the Black one decided to attack, wielding a dragonbone moblin spear. He tried to catch Link off guard after dealing a quick hit, but Link quickly got up and avoided it. After that, he counter attacked trying to hurt the moblin's arm, so he focused his attack on the arm that had the spear. The attack was successful, the monster roaring in pain as he dealt a punch with his other hand to Link that hit him, although he was fairly ok after that. He drawed his bow and ice arrows, and aimed to him to finish the job, dealing a series of shots straight to his head, killing him immediately. 

He now had to deal with the Silver one, furious after the defeat of his partner. He charged onto Link, but he utilized that to his favor, launching him into the newly created wall of rocks, stunning the beast and giving him enough time to finish him. Link took a moment to breathe and recover, and he found a small opening on the wall after the moblin hit it. He tried then to find a way to open a hole to help Zelda, dealing also with monsters. 

She had been fighting for a long time now with a spear now, and, while she had killed a moblin too, she had some bokoblins and a group of lizalfos yet. She went after the lizalfos first, freezing the one that was leading the charge onto her, after that she froze all of them with the rod she had, finishing them one by one, the remaining lizalfo, freed now from the stasis, could barely do anything when Zelda pierced their heart with her spear. 

Now she had only left the bokoblins, but, as she turned around they were nowhere to be seen, so she picked up the lit torch that was by her side, scouting to see if she could see them. When she couldn't find anyone she allowed herself to rest a little, but it was soon interrupted by a sound, which resulted in Link, but he was running towards her quickly, as if something was wrong.  
\- L-Link?  
\- ZELDA, WATCH OUT!  
He pulled her to his side, barely avoiding being hit by a lonely bokoblin that sneaked its way to a striking distance. Then, without hesitation, Link killed the monster, putting both of them out of danger. 

Link quickly went to check if Zelda was injured in any form and, after a quick examination, he deemed that, besides a couple of scratches and the shock, she was ok. In that moment, Link observed an ugly cut on her cheek, making them make eye contact. In that moment, Link let escape a gasp:  
\- Link? Is something wrong?  
\- Well...maybe? -he tried to stay as calm as he could- it's just that...well, better see it yourself.  
In that moment Link grabbed the sheikah slate from Zelda and took a photo of her, and then he handed her the slate. When she saw the pic, Link could perceive how she blushed into a red tone that rivalried the one of the bokoblins.  
\- Are you alright, Zelda?  
\- Y-yes, it's just that it's...too different. I'm not sure if I like it...  
\- Zelda -Link interrupted her- we're still in the cave, we're both exhausted, okay? How about we get out here, teleport home, and then take a well earned rest?   
As Link finished saying that, visibly stressed, Zelda could only nod in agreement to that.  
\- Y-yes, that sounds nice...  
\- Good, when we're better, we'll have time to discuss your hair, maybe even Purah can help you with that!  
\- Heh, imagine she comes with another crazy sheikah invention!  
\- Wanna bet?  
\- Link!  
\- What? As if I said something crazy!  
\- Okay...let's get out of here already, I don't feel like being ambushed again. 

After resting some time more, and fully recovered from the shock, the pair made their way up to the exit of the cave without any major events, just a couple more trembles during the trip, but nothing very big. 

Finally, when they reached the exit, they were received by the warm embrace of the sunlight, now free from the oppressing darkness of the cave. It took a bit to get accustomed to it again, but when it did, they lost no time to clean what they left before entering. After finishing, Zelda touched a couple of times the Sheikah Slate, and an instant before, both of them were in their house of Hateno.


End file.
